


Quality of a Leader

by hummerhouse



Series: Everybody wants Leo week - 2018 [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Innuendo, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 1,929 One shot 2k3Summary: Day six: UsagiRated: T~~Written for the "Everybody wants Leo" week event hosted by Caroaimezoe. Find more entries here on AO3 by checking out the "Everybody wants Leo week - 2018" collection, or on Tumblr using the hashtag leoweek.!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most In-Character Portrayal of a Canon-Ally (Usagi) 1st Place~~!!





	Quality of a Leader

** Day six: Usagi – Quality of a Leader **

            “What do you mean, we can’t leave?” Leonardo asked, frowning.

            “By the General’s decree, those within the palace must stay the night,” the General’s second in command told them.

            “Why?  Hebi is gone, we defeated him,” Leonardo said.

            “That is true, but he has not yet been run to ground and not all of his loyalists have been captured,” the officer said.  “Until it is light enough outside for your identities to be verified, it is not safe to leave the palace.”

            Usagi could hear the dismay in Leonardo’s voice and he sympathized.  His friend wanted to leave immediately; his family was in danger and he was certain the only way to help them was to go to the Battle Nexus and reach the Daimyo.

            Placing his hand on Leonardo’s shoulder, Usagi said, “I know you are worried about your family, but this honorable officer is correct.  His men do not know us and will think we are trying to escape.  I am certain that young Lord Noriyuki can find us accommodations here in Hebi’s palace that will suit our needs for the night.”

            “Perhaps we should do the ritual here,” Leonardo said as the officer left them.

            Usagi shook his head.  “I am afraid that the ritual must be performed in the open air.  We cannot even go into the courtyard; there are soldiers guarding every section of this palace.”

            Leonardo’s frustration was evident.  Usagi considered himself to be a good friend and he empathized with the young ninja’s predicament, but he could not lie to himself.  Being in Leonardo’s company for the last two days had been some of the best days of his life.

            Usagi felt both selfish and dishonorable for wanting Leonardo to remain with him.  When they had met at the Battle Nexus tournament, Usagi had felt an immediate kinship with the turtle.  Even though he’d only known him for so short a time, when Leonardo returned home with his family, Usagi had missed him deeply.

            “I’m sure this is awkward for you,” Leonardo said.  “I apologize.  I’m just very worried.”

            “There is no need for you to apologize,” Usagi told him.  “It is not your fault that life arranges itself in steps and they must be climbed in a certain order.  Being concerned for your family is quite understandable.”

            Leonardo sighed.  “I suppose I’ll have to accept that my next step isn’t going to present itself until morning.”

            “In the meantime, we can join Lord Noriyuki, Gen, and Tomoe Ame in finding something to eat,” Usagi said, leading the way back to where they had left the trio.

            They found them in what appeared to have been a formal dining room.  Gen had either sweet talked or frightened some of Hebi’s servants into preparing food, and a veritable cornucopia was laid out on the table.

            “Now this is my idea of a reward,” Gennosuke said as he shoveled food into his mouth.  “At least that snake kept his larders full.”

            Usagi and Leonardo joined them at the table.  “Enjoy your food, Gennosuke.  We are in no hurry.  No one is allowed to leave here tonight.”

            “The General has informed me of the difficulties,” Lord Noriyuki said.  “One wing of the palace has been cleared and that is where we are to stay the night.  I have been told that it would not be safe to leave our rooms.”

            “Ninja treachery,” Gennosuke said.  Glancing at Leonardo, he added, “No offense.”

            “It’s hard to believe that any would still side with Hebi,” Leonardo said.

            “For pay, they will side with anyone,” Usagi said.  “The ninja on our world are not as honorable as you and your brothers, Leonardo.”

            “Tell us about where you are from, Leonardo-san,” Lord Noriyuki requested.  “Are there many differences?”

            For the next hour Leonardo told them of his world, his family and friends, enemies and allies, and the difficulties they faced being the only ones of their kind.

            He told stories about their exploits, talking almost exclusively about his brothers.  His face shone with pride as he spoke of their heroics and intelligence, their bravery and cunning.

            Through it all, Usagi noticed that Leonardo downplayed his own part in their adventures.  He was quick to give credit to others, but took none for himself.

            This humility was yet another item on a growing list of things that Usagi found to be admirable about his young kame friend.  There was a quality about him, one that was unique to certain individuals.  In his life, Usagi had come to understand that the best leaders had the ability to influence others to do great things.  Leonardo had this ability.

            The servants had begun clearing the table and Usagi became aware that Lord Noriyuki was trying to hide yawns behind his hand.  Leonardo noticed it as well.

            “It has been a long and tiring day for everyone.  Perhaps it would be best if we all turned in,” Leonardo said.

            “Best idea I’ve heard all night,” Gennosuke said.

            “I thought food was the best idea you had heard all night,” Usagi said, teasing his friend.

            “Second best then,” Gennosuke said.

            Lord Noriyuki led the way through the palace to a corridor where there were bedrooms. “Three of these rooms have been set aside for our use,” Lord Noriyuki said.  “Tomoe Ame will stay with me.”

            “I’ll take a room to myself,” Gennosuke said quickly.  “I’m a very light sleeper.”

            “The walls could fall in on you and you would not wake, Gennosuke,” Usagi said, his humor evident.  “Leonardo and I can share a room.”

            Usagi was secretly pleased that Gennosuke did not wish to share his room.  There had been no opportunity to really be alone with Leonardo and there was a conversation he wished to have with the young ninja warrior.

            Rooms were selected and the group bade each other goodnight.  The room that Usagi and Leonardo entered was small, but it was clean, with candles burning brightly in sconces on the wall.  Two sleeping mats were on the floor, one on each side of the room, blankets folded atop them.

            “Bed never looked so good,” Leonardo said as he stood next to one of the mats and began removing his swords.  He blew out the candle nearest his mat.

            “We should not blow out all of the candles,” Usagi said.  “Even though there are guards standing watch, we do not know that all of our enemies have retreated.”

            Leonardo nodded his agreement.  “That’s wise.  Let’s move the other mat next to this one and leave the candles burning on that side of the room.  In the time it takes someone’s eyes to become adjusted enough to find us, we’ll have had plenty of warning of an intruder.”

            They made the changes to the bedding and then blew out enough candles to leave their side of the room in darkness.  Leonardo had set his weapons within easy reach and Usagi did likewise.

            As the pair lay down on their mats, Usagi noticed that Leonardo still wore his mask.  “Do you always sleep in your mask, Leonardo?”

            “Not when I’m at home,” Leonardo said.  “Well, not always when I’m at home.  It’s added protection for my eyes, so I prefer to leave it on when I’m traveling.”

            Usagi wondered if there were other circumstances that would make Leonardo remove his mask.  Would intimacy be one of those times?  The samurai found that thought to be oddly stimulating.

            They were quiet for a time.  From the corner of his eye, Usagi watched Leonardo and could see that the turtle was staring at the ceiling.

            “You are thinking about your family,” Usagi said.

            “It’s . . . painful not knowing what might have happened to them,” Leonardo said.

            “We will leave here at first light,” Usagi said.  “We will let nothing stop us.”

            “Thank you, Usagi,” Leonardo said.

            “You are my friend, there is nothing I would not do for you,” Usagi said.

            “I feel the same way,” Leonardo replied, turning his head to look at the samurai.

            Usagi thought for a moment on how to best broach the subject at the forefront of his mind.  “Once you have reunited with your family, will you return to your home?”

            A small crease formed between Leonardo’s eyes, as though he was puzzled by the question.  “Of course.  It’s where we belong.”

            “Have you given any thought to traveling?  Seeing more of the worlds beyond your own?” Usagi asked.

            “I’ve already experienced a number of other worlds,” Leonardo said.  “And other timelines.  Why do you ask?”

            Usagi rolled onto his side so that he could directly face Leonardo.  “Would you consider returning to my world?  There is much that you have not seen and I would enjoy having your company on my journeys.”

            “I would enjoy that too, Usagi,” Leonardo said.  “However, I have responsibilities and duties.  My family needs me.”

            “I have no family.  I sometimes forget that others have obligations to theirs.”  Usagi paused, and then said, “Perhaps your family could spare you for a short time?”

            Now Leonardo rolled onto his side.  “It must be hard to be alone for great lengths of time.  Doesn’t Gen travel with you?”

            “Gennosuke likes his creature comforts,” Usagi said.  “Unless there is coin involved, he will not venture far from them.”

            “What about Tomoe Ame?  I saw the two of you during the fight.  You work well together,” Leonardo said.  “I don’t want to pry, but you and she seem closer than . . . um . . . .”

            His words trailed off and Usagi was delighted to see a light blush color the turtle’s cheeks.  Usagi found it to be very becoming.

            “We are no more than friends,” Usagi said.  “If I may be blunt, I prefer the company of men, in all ways.”

            “Oh,” Leonardo said, then he blinked in understanding.  “Oh.”

            “If you have no experience in these things, I could teach you,” Usagi said.  “I am certain you would find it enjoyable.  As with everything, one must practice to become good.”

            For a moment, Leonardo seemed at a loss for words.  Then he said, “I’m flattered, Usagi.  I . . . I hadn’t given much thought to that aspect of my life.  Perhaps I could think about it?”

            “Of course,” Usagi said.  “It is not a decision one must make while one has other worries on their mind.  There will be time later for you to consider my offer.”

            “Thank you,” Leonardo said, the relief evident in his voice.

            “Sleep now,” Usagi said.  “Morning will be here soon enough and I have a feeling we will need our rest.”

            “Goodnight, Usagi,” Leonardo said as he rolled onto his carapace and pulled the blanket up to his neck.

            “Goodnight, Leonardo.”  Usagi watched Leonardo’s eyes slowly close.  He continued to observe the turtle until Leonardo’s breathing leveled out.

            Usagi was glad that one of them was getting some sleep.  He was himself too excited.  Leonardo had not turned down his proposal outright and Usagi was certain he would have done so if he was not at all open to that type of exploration.

            Tomorrow they would travel to the Battle Nexus together.  They would rescue Leonardo’s family.

            Afterwards, Usagi would find the appropriate time to once more broach the subject of teaching Leonardo the art of lovemaking.

            Usagi was confident that Leonardo would accept and that he would also be an excellent student.  A quiver of anticipation traveled down his spine.

            No, Usagi would not be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
